1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus that wirelessly transmits information on a predetermined control timing, a wireless communication apparatus that wirelessly receives the information, a wireless communication system that wirelessly transmits and receives the information, and a wireless communication method for the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art